


FANART - In Memoriam

by Crouvan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Hurt, Like, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Redemption, So yeah, THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY OF IT IN ANY WAY OK AT ALL??????!!!!!!!!, What the Hell, although i can barely hold a pen, but - Freeform, even - Freeform, full circle moment, i just, i just had to commemorate somehow, i love his last words i admit they were bsolutely perfect that whole speech just nnnngh yes, im trying to honor him, still trying to process, this is like a first memoriamsort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouvan/pseuds/Crouvan
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERLoki Odinson, last words. a lil drawing to commemorate. (I'm drawing to cope & I have a lots of coping to do, so there's probably more to come)





	FANART - In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> so....  
> that...  
> happened..??.?.??????  
> and it was so???? sickening?  
> im still shaking??

R.I.P. Loki Odinson ~~(wow if that wasn't the most painful thing i ever typed)~~

**Author's Note:**

> he honestly finally accepted all and everything he is, major full circle moment, the definition of character development - only to die 2 seconds later. k. umm. explain?


End file.
